


浪漫派

by fantasyromance



Category: All霖 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyromance/pseuds/fantasyromance
Kudos: 7





	浪漫派

00（祺霖）

贺峻霖的发情期来的太不凑巧，难得的休息日大家都分批出去了，只剩下不太舒服的自己、不想出门的马嘉祺，还有被要求补写作业的刘耀文。

这不是应该发情的日子，贺峻霖没有想过这点，只觉得自己不舒服。窝在被子里直到身上越来越燥热，身下开始觉得空虚，信息素也外溢的时候，贺峻霖心里才猛然一沉，完了，贺峻霖迅速爬起来找抑制剂，才发觉自己原来路都走不稳了。

抑制剂…抑制剂在哪…平常放抑制剂的地方是空的，是不是被带出去了？贺峻霖头晕脑胀，他完全控制不了自己，那里…越来越湿了。

马嘉祺是不是还在？贺峻霖快要哭了，顾不上丢不丢脸，贺峻霖努力撑起身子颤颤巍巍走下楼。

贺峻霖撑着栏杆一点一点从楼上挪下来，身体很难受，腿软的撑不住身体，呼吸越来越急促了，身上开始渗出一些细细密密的汗，贺峻霖几乎是扑到马嘉祺房门前，说话也快要哭出来：

“马嘉祺，救救我。”

马嘉祺打开门，樱花的甜味瞬间溢满了整个屋子，马嘉祺被这味道引的快要爆炸，捞起门前软的已经快要跪下的人，锁上了门。

发情了？

贺峻霖被抱起来，像抓到了救命稻草一样紧紧缠住马嘉祺，软白的手臂搂上脖子，他把脸贴到马嘉祺颈窝，小猫一样蹭蹭，但还是缓解不了脸上越来越热而泛起的潮红。

贺峻霖像一条搁浅的鱼，乱扭着身子却找不到水源，不安分的动来动去，嘴里不断发出甜腻的嘤咛，惹的马嘉祺想直接把他上了。

马嘉祺尽量控制着信息素，以防自己的信息素过于猛烈的四散开来。檀木香渗进屋子里，Alpha的信息素，贺峻霖脑子一下子变得空白，眼泪被刺激的刷刷的掉。马嘉祺垂眼低头看他，黑亮的眼眸带了点笑意。

浑身都红了。

马嘉祺顺着腰线摸到他的下面，湿的水淋淋的一片，贺峻霖在他怀里哼哼唧唧的扭着，眼泪快要把他胸前那块布料浸湿。贺峻霖浑身燥热，后穴被抚摸触感被无限放大，天性使然贺峻霖没有拒绝的余地。“呜呜……你进来好不好…求求你……我难受，真的好难受。”贺峻霖一双桃花眼，泪眼朦胧的看向马嘉祺。去他妈的趁人之危，马嘉祺想。

贺峻霖被抱着扔到床上，马嘉祺顺着压上来，抓住他的手腕，略带强势的去摸贺峻霖身子，贺峻霖突然被刺激到，有点想躲，但立马又被钳制住。

“别怕。”马嘉祺吻住贺峻霖，唇珠小小个的吸起来像软软的小珍珠。接吻的时候被扒去了衣服，贺峻霖泛着情潮的身体就这样一览无余的展现在马嘉祺眼前，光滑白皙的皮肤此刻染上了大片的粉红，像樱花真的开了。

马嘉祺居高临下的看着他，眼神里颇有玩味的带着些戏谑，看着他被情欲染红的身体，像在欣赏一幅水彩画。贺峻霖乖的要命，一抽一抽的哭着还自己打开了双腿，马嘉祺在腿根狠狠吮了一口：“你怎么这样啊，上面流泪下面流水。”

“哥哥操操你好不好。”

贺峻霖哪里听得懂他在说什么，哥哥哥哥的叫着，双手在空气里乱抓。

“你要说好”马嘉祺起了坏心思，在他湿淋淋穴口乱蹭就是不进去。贺峻霖不知道他为什么不进来，自己往下扭去吸马嘉祺那个硬的发烫的东西。马嘉祺顶端猛然被淋了一股淫液，好一个发情期小妖精，情欲被彻底点燃，捞起贺峻霖的腿窝像要把人折过来。

“宝儿，说句好，哥哥操你。”

“好…好…”贺峻霖只想要赶紧被填满，浑身上下都被樱花和檀木的混合香气包裹，贺峻霖像是沉溺进幽深的情欲秘境，这是他从未有过的体验。

马嘉祺没有犹豫，长驱直入的操进了那柔软温热的后穴，到处都冒着湿滑黏腻的水儿，每操一下都有多一股液体被带出来，把床单都打湿，那里面紧致湿润，吸住就不放了。

马嘉祺每一下都用力，囊袋拍打臀肉的声音清脆响亮，贺峻霖像要被捅穿，喘着哭喊，一会儿又胡言乱语的喊舒服喊爽，贺峻霖什么都想不到但是马嘉祺很清醒：刘耀文就在隔壁，他确信他已经听到了。

01（翔霖）

众人回来的时候都发现了不对劲，即使是临时标记，混合的樱花檀木香也足以让人明白发生了什么。

那天大家都心照不宣的没有提起，当晚临时换了下房间，以免贺峻霖受到信息素波动而不适。清醒过来后贺峻霖倒也还算冷静，和马嘉祺倒是不觉得尴尬，让贺峻霖感到不知道怎么面对的反而是同住一屋的严浩翔。

贺峻霖搬着被子回到二楼，默默铺好了床，房间里只有严浩翔一个，他就在那里，靠在床上低头看手机，却一个眼神都没给过他。

贺峻霖无奈的叹一口气，是真的生气了吧。是啊，不生气才不正常，不生气才代表他完全不在意自己吧。

他知道严浩翔对他的感情，但他不知道现在这种情况严浩翔是不是还愿意接受他，万一…他们就此别过，是不是连做朋友的机会都没有了？

贺峻霖在床边坐下，他很紧张，两根手指不安的扣着床单，装作不经意的瞟了严浩翔好几眼。

“嗯…那个…我今晚回来睡了。”贺峻霖结结巴巴的开口，一向伶牙利嘴的他第一次不知道该怎么表达。

严浩翔表情没有任何变化，也没理他。

贺峻霖第一次备受冷落，即使做好了很多的心理准备，还是不免有点难受。

“你…别生气了嘛…我…那天是突然的，我也不知道会…” 

“所以你跟他做了？”严浩翔突然打断贺峻霖的话，隐隐怒气让贺峻霖有些害怕。严浩翔的信息素是酒味，强烈的时候就是烈酒味，严浩翔凑上前来，浓郁信息素呛的贺峻霖不敢呼吸，贺峻霖害怕自己被alpha的信息素给勾起来，缩着往后面退去。

“你别这样…”贺峻霖感到不适，严浩翔以前从来没有释放过这么带有攻击性的信息素，明明知道他身体情况不稳定还这样，狮子座真讨厌，贺峻霖眉头委屈的皱起来。

“你跟他做了。”严浩翔还是那句话，只不过变成了肯定句，眼睛死死盯着贺峻霖像盯着自己的猎物，贺峻霖用手推他，却被狠狠捏住手腕。

严浩翔几乎是下一秒就吻了上去，牙齿叼住贺峻霖的下嘴唇，用力咬了下去，贺峻霖痛的惊叫一声，血腥味在嘴里蔓延开来。

严浩翔动作粗鲁，不管不顾的和他接吻，舌头伸进去胡乱的搅弄，牙齿不时的碰到磕出响声，贺峻霖的手腕被捏红了一圈，细白的手指无力的空气里伸开又握紧，像被欺负狠了。

贺峻霖忍不住哭了，他害怕，他不喜欢这样，眼泪顺着沾湿了脸颊，也沾湿了严浩翔的脸。温凉的泪水湿漉漉的被感知到，严浩翔愣了，松开贺峻霖去摸他脸上的眼泪，然后像是被浇熄了一般，垂着头泄了气。他自暴自弃式的抵着贺峻霖，脑袋抵着他的脑袋，懊恼又后悔的，两滴泪水从眼眶里掉落。

贺峻霖也傻了，他没见过严浩翔哭，嘴唇上还溢着血，脸上淌着泪，狼狈不堪的，两个人就这么哭成了一团，严浩翔紧紧搂着他，他说：“我喜欢你，我好喜欢你，贺峻霖，你以后不能找别人。”

02（文霖）

距离贺峻霖发情期已经过去大半个月了，生活也早已步入正轨，紧密的训练让大家都没有多余时间去做其他事情。

可是贺峻霖却觉得怪怪的，他总觉得刘耀文对他的态度突然一下子变了，但去找他说话聊天他也还是和原来那样，贺峻霖便开始怀疑自己是不是太敏感太疑神疑鬼了。

但怎么说呢。总感觉…他突然变冷漠了。

刘耀文跟他关系一直都蛮好的，星座很合聊什么都聊得来。之前刘耀文比他还矮的时候，他俩就成了最小的小孩，哥哥们都还蛮宠爱他俩的，贺峻霖唯一能够证明自己也是能够当哥哥照顾人的时候就都在刘耀文身上了，怎么说刘耀文都是他唯一的弟弟，虽然现在不同了，但刘耀文总也是最小的那个。

还是不要多想了吧，贺峻霖走去刘耀文身边，顺手摸了一把他的脑袋。

这天训练到很晚，洗完澡突然又饿了起来，现在做饭也太累了，所以决定石头剪刀布选两个小倒霉蛋下楼去给大家买东西吃。

刘耀文和贺峻霖荣幸的成为了这两个跑腿角色，贺峻霖刚好也想下楼走走，洗完澡困意也不见了，反而还挺精神的。晚上冷，贺峻霖随便套上一件羽绒服，和刘耀文一起出了门。

去便利店的路上贺峻霖都在跟刘耀文讲话，讲昨天晚上看到了什么有趣的视频，讲训练的时候有人做错动作特别好笑你没看见，讲这几天的心情…刘耀文应着应着就没了声音，贺峻霖以为他累了，回去的路上便也没再多说什么，只是并肩走着，衣服布料相互摩擦发出丝丝的声音。

到了家楼底下的时候刘耀文突然低头看他，刘耀文已经很高了，贺峻霖抬头眨眨眼睛，不知不觉已经比我高了快一个头了，贺峻霖笑起来：“你还记不记得啊，前两年你还是个小屁孩，还躺我腿上睡觉呢。”

刘耀文眼神沉了沉，把人拖进楼梯间，黑暗的地方因为他们的闯入亮起了一盏灯，黄色的灯光从刘耀文头上打下来，东西被他随手扔在地上，贺峻霖清楚的从刘耀文眼睛里看到了些他没看到过的东西，但他再也熟悉不过了，情欲。

贺峻霖被卡在角落和刘耀文身子之间，他没有退路。刘耀文整个人罩在他前面，曾经肉感十足的少年面庞早已变得棱角分明，狼似的眼睛看着他，眼神深沉而锐利。

“贺儿…为什么我不行。”刘耀文沉闷的开口。

“什么…？”贺峻霖努力稳住情绪，不让声音听起来颤抖。

“那天你去找马嘉祺，我就在隔壁。我的房间比他更近吧？为什么…不找我。”刘耀文靠的更近了，拳头砰地一声锤在墙上抵着。

“如果只是因为年龄小，那严浩翔，他凭什么？”

“贺儿，我陪你的时间也不比他少。”

“我也是alpha。”

贺峻霖不知道怎么开口，怎么解释都不对，他哪里想得到刘耀文也…

“耀文…”贺峻霖在狭小的角落里挪了下身子，肩膀贴上墙。“我把你当弟弟…”

刘耀文冷笑一声，拉开贺峻霖的羽绒服拉链，整个人压上去，用已经硬起来的下身顶着贺峻霖：

“那哥哥，我硬了，帮我打出来。”

贺峻霖的手生的很漂亮，指节修长，指尖圆润的可爱，指甲盖泛着粉色，手掌不大，白白嫩嫩的，握起来舒服。

贺峻霖不敢动作，刘耀文就瘪着嘴生气，满脸写着委屈：“你之前不是说答应我一个愿望吗。”

贺峻霖被捏住软肋，他垂下眼睛，睫毛长长的映出一小块阴影。贺峻霖握上刘耀文的阴茎，火热的男根与贺峻霖略带冰凉的手指形成鲜明对比，刘耀文忍不住喟叹一声，顶端已经渗出些粘液，滑腻腻的粘在贺峻霖手上。

贺峻霖帮他撸动，刘耀文太大了，贺峻霖只能堪堪握住茎身，不仅如此还越来越硬了，贺峻霖脸上跟着一起发烫，耳根慢慢爬上血色。刘耀文不会放过这小细节，趴到贺峻霖耳边喘气，湿热的气流钻进贺峻霖耳朵里，贺峻霖敏感的闭上眼睛，刘耀文在耳边捣乱的触感却更加放大了。

贺峻霖气息变得不平稳，加上刘耀文因为情动开始释放信息素，味道是好闻的红柚味，楼道里开始飘散着淡淡柚香，贺峻霖有点不受控制的开始变软。刘耀文握住贺峻霖的手，几乎是整个手掌都被他裹住，刘耀文抓着贺峻霖更加快速的撸动，快到顶点的时候刘耀文在贺峻霖耳边吐气：“贺儿，叫我名字。”

贺峻霖感觉手心快要被磨破了，小小声的喊了一句：“耀文…”

刘耀文的精液喷到贺峻霖的黑色内搭上，又多又稠，浓白色的往下滴。贺峻霖终于推开他，在身上四处翻纸巾，刘耀文看他慌乱的样子，用手指捻掉在衣服上的精液，最后剩下的一点被刘耀文用手指沾起来，伸进贺峻霖嘴巴里。

“贺儿，射给你的，你要吃掉。”

整理了半天两人终于上了电梯，贺峻霖扯扯刘耀文的衣服：“刚刚的事…能不能不要告诉别人。”

刘耀文沉默了很久，在电梯到达的时候，才微不可见的点点头，拉着贺峻霖走出了电梯。


End file.
